Letters To Marco
by Akashi Sora
Summary: Jean can't seem to accept that Marco is gone. Eren suggests he write letters to him, so that's exactly what he does. ((JeanMarco Oneshot ))


Dear Marco,  
Hey. I've been kinda down for a while and Eren suggested I write a letter. I actually took his advice and now here I am. I'm not all too sure what to say now that I'm here though..

I've.. Been kinda lonely since you left you know. There's really not much excitement when I go to eat breakfast or lunch or whatever. You always make things like that enjoyable. Come back soon!

* * *

Dear Marco,  
Eren's been more annoying than usual. I mean, right now I'm seriously pissed at him. I kinda punched him in the nose at lunch today, you can't blame me though! I was protecting you after all.

He said you wouldn't be coming back, he said you were.. Dead.. But I know that you're not! I don't know what kind of sick joke he's playing but it's not funny. I know you're gonna come back soon. You better come strolling through the doors with that goofy smile of yours, I'll punch you if you have any other expression.

_Please.. Just come back soon.._

* * *

Dear Marco,  
I keep getting weird looks from everyone. I hear them whisper when I walk by them in the halls and whenever I enter a room they all stop talking and stare at me. I don't know what I did to make them do that but it's nerve-wracking.

Eren and I got into another fight. He gave me a black eye this time though. But I mean, damn. He's really persistent with that fucked up joke of his. I'm starting to get worried. I think that because he's saying it so much, everyone else is starting to believe him. I feel like I'm the only one in this entire fucking place that's sane anymore..

* * *

Dear Marco,  
It's gotten to a point that just about everyone has stopped talking to me. The whispers increased and I can even catch a couple if words sometimes. They call me insane. Whenever they look at me, all I see is pity. I don't understand..

_I miss you.._

You need to hurry up and get back here! I'm seriously gonna kick your ass for taking so long, so be ready! We'll take the 3D gear out for a run when you get here. I'm sure your skills have gotten rusty by now so I'll be a nice person and help you get caught back up~ Maybe that'll make you wanna hurry up and get your ass back here.

* * *

Dear Marco,  
Last night I dreamt about you. Don't take that the wrong way or anything! It was a nice dream though. It was just you and me, no one else. We were in the middle of an open field, laying next to each other and staring at the sky. We talked about a lot of things that I can't remember. I hate it when you forget your dream when you wake up. It's taking just about all of my concentration to remember anything.

Anyway, all we did for the entire day was lay there and talk. It was peaceful. It's nice to get away from the suffocation of life every once in a while, right? I think so.

Hey, did you know that your laugh is just adorable? The way you squeeze your eyes shut and scrunch up your nose is really cute. You laughed a couple of times in my dream, it was nice. It has a nice ring to it, something mine doesn't~ My laugh kinda sounds like a dying horse I've been told.. Personally, I don't see it.

* * *

Dear Marco,  
I don't know how much more I can take.. At lunch today, Eren and everybody else sat with me. I was confused but didn't say anything and continued to eat. Then Eren had to open his damn mouth. He said that he understands what I'm going through. What the hell does he mean by that!? I left them after that and went straight to my room. That guy pisses me off to no end.

I stayed in my room for a while after that, just laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. The corporal came to my room a bit after that and told me to clean all of the bathrooms. Apparently I missed something I was supposed to do. Must not have been that important if I didn't remember it. Cleaning that bathrooms isn't so bad, It'd be better if you were there to keep me company though.

* * *

Dear Marco,  
I think I'm going insane.. I don't even know what to do anymore.. Everyone now avoids me like I had a disease or something. It's not like I need them or anything, I have you! I don't need anything other than you.. Where are you.. I miss you so much..

I had another dream with you. It wasn't a nice one like before though. We were still in the same field as before, but this time titans attacked.. We ran as much as we could but you fell and the titan picked you up. I couldn't do anything but stare as it ate you.. I couldn't move a damn muscle to help you! Not even to protect myself. After the titan finished you, it went after me. I couldn't do anything but be a rag-doll as it brought me close to its ugly face. It didn't eat me like it ate you though, it was like the stupid thing wanted to torture me. When it opened its mouth, you were there on its tongue, staring at me with blank eyes. Those eyes never left me as the titan took small bites, wanting to make me stay alive as long as I could. I could feel the pain, which just made it worse. I probably could have taken it if it was just physical pain, but the mental pain if seeing your broken and bloody body staring at me made it worse..

I think that's when I realized it. I should probably apologize to Eren, huh? I suppose I knew it the while time but.. I just didn't want it to be true and I guess I thought that if I didn't accept it, you could come back to me. Illusions only go so far. I miss you so much, Marco. I decided. Im going to go see you. I'm sure you'd like that, right? We'll be able to spend as much time with each other as we want. No one will ever bother us. Just wait for me, I'll be there soon.

* * *

"Jean? Jean, open the door!" Eren had the task of getting Jean to come to training and he was determined to do it. He realized that maybe he pushed him too far with the Marco thing and he wanted to apologize to him. "Jean, if you don't open the door, in going to kick it down!"

After no answer came, he decided he had no choice. "I'm coming in!" It took him a minute, but he managed to break the door open. "Jean, you need to com-"

His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. "J-Jean?"

Jean was hanging by his bed sheets from the ceiling, eyes wide open and staring at the wall just above him. It looked as if he'd been crying, his eyes were puffy and red.

Eren was about to run out of the room when he saw a piece of paper below him. He carefully picked it up and read it.

_Eren, I'm sorry I was such an ass to you and everyone else. I understand now what you've been telling me and I really just want to say that I'm sincerely sorry for acting the way I did. I didn't want to admit that what you said was true so I just rejected it with violence. I understand that now and.. Well.. I just couldn't take being without him anymore so I decided to go visit him! Wish me luck! Don't you dare be sad or think it's your fault because it's not. I made this decision on my own and I have no regrets. I wish you and everyone else luck with defeating the titans. I hope we can meet again in the next life or something, I don't know. Anyway, bye. Don't you dare be sad, I'll come back as a ghost or some shit and kick your ass._

* * *

Jean had no clue where he was, though it looked awfully familiar. He was currently standing in the middle of a field. There was nothing there but the sun felt nice.

"Jean?"

Said boy whipped around, his eyes widening. "M-Marco?"

The taller boy smiled. "I've missed you."

**AN: I'm not too good with angsty stuff.. I'm also not good at Jean or Eren so I hope I didn't do ****_too _****bad. I was listening to a song and watching some videos and this just popped into my head.. I hope I did an okay job. Please tell me what you think! (( Thank you for pointing out that Marco is taller, I knew that but Idk what happened~ ^^' ))  
**

**Ciaossu!~**


End file.
